


Kitty Kisses

by Cutekittenlady



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat AU, F/M, allura is a pampered pussy, keith is a rough and tough tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Allura receives a visit from a certain Tomcat





	Kitty Kisses

The sun was warm against Alluras long white fur. It had been a long day and a sun bath was just the thing she needed to relax. So she’d taken her spot on the cushion by the window and entertained herself by wtching the people pass by on the street just outside.

People watching had always been fun for Allura seeing all the humans, animals, and machines speed by her home as the warm breeze and soothing noises of spring wafted in through the window. It was so relaxing.

Allura’s ear twitched as the sound of something climbing the ivy next to her window reached her ears. She watched as a pair of paws reached over the side of the windwo sill and scrambled along the edge until they managed to latch on firmly enough to pull up an entire cat.

Keith tumbled in and rolled onto the floor.

Allura licked her paw and cleaned her ear.

“Good afternoon Keith.” She greeted politiely.

“O-Oh uh,” Keith rolled over onto his haunches. “Hi. How’ve you been?”

“Quite alright thank you.”

She finished cleaning her ear and got a good look at the tom cat.

Keith lived wit his owner Shiro, in an apartment complex just across the way from where Allura lived with Coran. He often spent his time wandering in the alley chasing rats and getting into territorial disputes with the local strays. Every now and again thought he would come and keep Allura company.

“Have you been up to much today?” Keith asked.

“I’ve been reading.” Allura replied. 

Keith’s nose scrunched up.

“I don’t know how you can understand that stuff. It all looks like scrach marks to me.”

“It’s very informative. Though a little hard to understand at times.”

She paused to give her other ear a quick clean before asking, “Gotten into any fights?”

“Uh,” Keith paused before mewling weakly. “No.”

Allura looked at him disapprovingly.

“Then where did you get that scratch?”

“Oh, that.” Keith tried to look unperturbed. “That wasn’t a fight.”

“Then what was it?”

“Playing.”

“With Lance?”

Allura noted the way Keith’s whiskers twitched in irritation.

He answered with quiet disgruntled. “Maybe.”

Sighing, Allura got up from her cushion and moved over to the rugged tom cat. Taking a seat by his side and licking the wound gently clean.

“You two really should stop getting into spats.” 

Keith didn’t reply, instead sitting quietly as Allura finished licking the blood from his fur. 

“Do you need a bandage? You can wait here until Coran gets home.”

“I somehow doubt thats a good idea. The last time he caught me here, he nearly threw me out the window.”

“Your exaggerating.” 

Though it was true that Coran had freaked out upon returning home and seeing Keith for the first time. While not literally throwing the cat out, he had trapped Keith under a laundry basket until he could confirm that he; a) wasnt a stray out to mate with his little princess kitty, b) wasn’t infested with ticks or racked with rabies, and c) belonged to someone in the general vicinity.

In the end, Shiro had been contacted and things had been smoothed over. The two cat lovers were now great friends, and Keith was mostly welcome around the house. Despite that, the tom still tended to leave before Coran returned to avoid any other potential shenanigans.

“I should probably be heading home soon.” Keith said as he got back onto his feet. “Shiro will be back soon. He’s been really stressed lately.”

“Oh, alright.” Allura hid the disappointment in her voice as she watched Keith jump up onto the window sill. Before he lept over the edge though, she quickly asked, “Will you come visit me tomorrow?”

Keith paused and looked back at her.

“Of course.”

Before jumping into the yard below.


End file.
